Marry Your Daughter
by Dardara
Summary: Menikah dengannya lalu membina keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersamanya adalah impianku sejak lama. "Ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu selamanya, Chanyeol-ah.." I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life… till the day that I die. Chanbaek FF Dara. Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.
"Ayahku tidak suka dengan pakaian yang terlalu mencolok.."

"J-jadi menurutmu kemeja ini terlalu mencolok?"

"Hm… sedikit.."

"Coraknya terlalu berlebihan?"

"Ayahku suka motif alam."

"A-alam? Pegunungan maksudmu? Tidak ada yang seperti itu sayang."

"Hm… mungkin burung? Kupu-kupu."

"Eungh.. Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Astaga warnanya norak sekali!"

"Ini motif burung, sayang."

"Tidak, warnanya jelek."

"Baiklah, aku pilih yang satu ini."

"Putih? Astaga sayang, kau pikir kau mau melamar pekerjaan dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau melamarmu, Byun Baekhyun."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

 **Marry Your Daughter**

By : Dara

Summary : Menikah dengannya lalu membina keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersamanya adalah impianku sejak lama. "Ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu selamanya, Chanyeol-ah.." I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life… till the day that I die. Chanbaek FF By Dara.

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek – Baekyeol. Genderswitch. Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pramuniaga berambut panjang lurus dengan pakaian kerjanya yang didominasi warna merah itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang dengan warna dan motif, sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi ini kini sibuk berdiam diri satu sama lain. Sukses membuat sang pramuniaga bingung harus berbuat apa.

Memilih untuk memberikan saran pada sang pria yang tengah sibuk memilih dengan wajah tertekuk rasanya tidak mungkin. Pria tampan dengan garis rahangnya yang tegas itu kelewat serius hingga seolah tak bisa diganggu. Sementara jika memilih untuk memberi saran pada sang wanita rasanya percuma disaat wanita berparas cantik itu sibuk dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Chanyeol…"

Ah… jadi namanya Chanyeol. Sang pramuniaga berusaha mengingat ditengah senyumnya yang harus selalu terkembang sekalipun ia tak melakukan apapun.

"Hm.."

"Kurasa warna biru ini cocok."

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Menolehkan kepala kearah wanitanya. Berusaha menatapnya tajam namun gagal saat ia dihadapkan oleh mata memelas kekasihnya itu. Jangan panggil Byun Baekhyun jika ia tak bisa meluluhkan hati Chanyeol yang sempat mengeras karena rasa jengkel. Terlebih dengan rona merah di pipinya yang selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol lemas.

"Baekhyun.."

Ya.. namanya memang Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun seperti yang disebut sebelumnya dan sang pramuniaga, pemeran pembantu ini kembali sibuk mengingat.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah selera ayahmu itu memang rumit atau kau membuat segalanya menjadi rumit sayang."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan. Astaga ini hanya saat dimana ia harus memilih pakaian seperti apa yang harus ia kenakan saat acara makan malam pertamanya dengan ayah Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol merasa sedemikian putus asanya. Sungguh membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun mulai berfikir ia berlebihan, sungguh. Hanya berniat menjahili Chanyeol yang begitu gugup dengan acara makan malam tersebut dan ia tak menyangka akan mendapati mata bulat kekasihnya yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu kini benar-benar redup berkabut.

"Tidak… tidak Chanyeol ini tidak rumit. Maafkan aku jika kau menjadi sedikit kerepotan. Tak perlu memikirkan tentang ayahku."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

Perkataan halus Baekhyun tak membuatnya lebih baik saat sekilas wajah ayah kekasihnya itu melintas di kepalanya. Lengkap dengan perawakannya yang tegap, gagah dan sedikit membuatnya merinding. Andai saja Baekhyun memiliki ayah dengan postur tubuh yang mungil dan lincah sepertinya, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan sedemikian takutnya.

Astaga sebegitu penakutnya kah seorang Park Chanyeol terhadap ayah dari kekasihnya sendiri?

"Mungkin selera seorang purnawirawan memang sedikit berbeda sayang.."

Chanyeol mencoba memaklumi dengan helaan nafas panjang. Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya, namun berusaha ia tahan sekuat mungkin, tak ingin membuat kekasihnya yang tengah nelangsa itu tersinggung dengan tawanya.

Chanyeol kembali sibuk menggeser gantungan-gantungan pakaian dihadapannya. Mata bulatnya mulai menatap deretan pakaian itu malas sementara Baekhyun masih sibuk menahan tawanya.

Chanyeol benar. Ayahnya memang seorang purnawirawan. Angkatan udara dengan pangkat yang bisa dibilang cukup. Cukup membuat kalian semua tercengang. Tercengang karena memang kalian mengerti pangkat seperti apa yang dimaksud atau bahkan tercengang karena tidak tahu sama sekali. Tapi bukan itu esensinya. Lebih kearah watak keras Tuan Byun. Ayah dari si mungil Baekhyun tentu saja.

Beliau keras. Sangat tegas dan sulit tersenyum. Setidaknya putrinya saja sudah putus asa untuk membuat lelucon.

Kembali pada Chanyeol tentu saja, Baekhyun ingat betul di usia hubungan mereka yang baru beberapa bulan, Chanyeol akhirnya bertemu dengan Tuan Byun untuk pertama kalinya. Di depan pintu, di malam hari dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Mereka masih berseragam sekolah waktu itu. Pulang cukup larut malam menurut Tuan Byun.

Baiklah, mungkin bagi kalangan siswa nakal, pulang pukul 7 malam belum terlalu larut. Tapi bagi Baekhyun yang merupakan tipikal anak rumahan, pulang pukul 7 malam adalah petaka.

Ini salah Chanyeol, umpat Baekhyun dalam hati kala itu. Tangan kekasihnya telah bergetar dalam genggamannya dan Baekhyun berfikir udara cukup dingin sampai kekasihnya bergetar sedemikian hebatnya.

" _J-jalan sedikit macet P-paman."_

" _Aku tidak bertanya. Pulang sana!"_

Sejak saat itulah Baekhyun sadar bahwa ayahnya telah menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi kekasihnya itu. Bahkan di pertemuan selanjutnya pun tak lebih baik.

"Mungkin ia akan menembak kepalaku setelah ini, sayang.."

Chanyeol kembali nelangsa dan untuk alasan inilah Baekhyun sibuk menahan tawa sejak tadi. Sudah dikatakan bukan bahwa Chanyeol seolah _phobia_ dengan ayah Baekhyun. Tidak…tidak.. ia mungkin hanya paranoid dan selalu saja berfikir macam-macam.

"Tidak sayang, kau pikir ayahku itu mafia yang menembak kepala seseorang sembarangan? Apalagi menembak kekasih putrinya yang sangat tampan dan gagah ini."

Bahkan gombalan Baekhyun pun tak membuat Chanyeol lebih baik.

"Setidaknya itu yang ia ucapkan terakhir kali padaku, sayang."

Kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya. Chanyeol seketika mendelik.

"Ish jangan menertawakanku Byun Bacon!"

"Kau lucu Park Yoda!"

Baekhyun belum bisa berhenti tertawa. Ia kembali mengingat dan inginkah kalian mengetahui ingatan itu?

Tak jauh dari kenyataan soal seberapa menakutkannya Tuan Byun di mata Chanyeol tentu saja. Ini terjadi saat kedua sejoli ini bertengkar. Pertengkaran memang biasa terjadi diantara hubungan dua anak manusia, ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil tergantung seperti apa memandangnya.

Bagi Baekhyun pertengkaran waktu itu adalah pertengkaran hebat dimana ia adalah korbannya. Chanyeol berselingkuh. Seperti itulah pemikirannya, sementara Chanyeol berfikir ini hanya salah paham kecil saja. Ingatlah ini hanya bagaimana cara keduanya memandang.

Chanyeol tampan, tentu saja banyak wanita yang menyukainya. Bohong jika tidak seperti itu, dan Chanyeol cukup percaya diri dengan kelebihannya itu.

Ketampanannya menarik perhatian seorang wanita yang sialnya merupakan sahabat baik Baekhyun sendiri. Saat itu Chanyeol tengah sibuk menunggu Baekhyun usai berlatih hapkido. Tubuhnya memang mungil tapi tenaganya tidak. Lewat tendangannya itu Baekhyun bahkan bisa membuat kaki Chanyeol pincang sebelah. Tapi bukan itu topik utamanya, ini soal sahabat baik Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Chanyeol.

" _Kau menunggu Baekhyun?"_

Astaga, sahabat Baekhyun ini sangat cantik. Seperti bintang iklan dan Chanyeol tak memungkiri itu sekalipun dimatanya Baekhyun adalah yang paling cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang dewi langit manapun. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri belum pernah melihat seorang dewi langit, hanya fantasi liarnya saja yang sedikit dibumbui rasa gombal.

" _Ya, aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun."_

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyum. Ayolah ia bukannya pria norak yang hanya diam saat seseorang bertanya padanya. Terlebih ditanya oleh seorang wanita cantik. Baekhyun lebih cantik tentu saja, batin Chanyeol sibuk berteriak.

Tanpa ragu, sang wanita cantik yang merupakan sahabat Baekhyun itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya, sukses membuat Chanyeol terkejut namun sesegera mungkin Chanyeol menetralkannya.

" _Apa salah jika aku duduk disini?"_

" _Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu aku hanya terkejut."_

Sahabat Baekhyun tertawa ringan dengan tangannya yang menutup mulut. Tetap ingin terlihat 'cantik' dan 'imut' walau sedang tertawa. Chanyeol tahu itu, ia bukan pria bodoh yang tidak menyadari ada sinyal-sinyal aneh dari sahabat kekasihnya itu.

Ketahuilah ia cukup peka, termasuk dengan peka terhadap hawa mengerikan yang mendadak menguar di sekitarnya.

" _Sayang?"_

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya horror. Percayalah ia seperti baru saja di tepuk oleh seonggok tangan misterius dan saat menolehkan kepalanya mungkin sesesosok hantu wanita yang menyambutnya. Hantu wanita dengan seragam hapkido. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Astaga ia tak melakukan apapun!

" _Ayo pulang!"_

Chanyeol seperti orang linglung saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menariknya.

" _Luhan-shii kami duluan."_

Keputusan yang kurang tepat saat Chanyeol masih bertingkah sopan dengan pamit pada Luhan, si wanita cantik sahabat Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Chanyeol dan selang beberapa meter saat tubuh kurus Luhan tak lagi terlihat, Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Memaki Chanyeol dan menangis tersedu.

Astaga, Chanyeol bahkan hanya dapat meresponnya dengan wajah polos seperti orang dungu.

" _Kau selingkuh. Kau selingkuh. Kau selingkuh."_

Apa Baekhyun baru saja mengucap mantra? Kepala Chanyeol mendadak pening. Terlebih setelah Baekhyun mulai berlari meninggalkannya.

Layaknya dalam drama percintaan asal India, Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun. Berlarian saling mengejar seperti orang bodoh. Lokasi dimana Baekhyun berlatih hanya berbeda blok dari rumah Baekhyun sendiri. Wanita mungil itu memang kelewat berlebihan dengan meminta Chanyeol menjemputnya disaat ia bahkan dapat pulang kerumah dengan berjalan kaki saja.

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa disaat Chanyeol sibuk mematung dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Baekhyun seolah baru saja memasuki rumah hantu. Rumah berhantu dengan hantu sebagai penjaganya tentu saja.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya pahit. Ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu. Baekhyun memeluk ayahnya yang secara kebetulan baru akan keluar rumah. Menangis dan mengadu macam-macam. Chanyeol tak terima dengan apa yang diadukan Baekhyun. Astaga ia bahkan tak berselingkuh.

" _A-aku ti-tidak seperti yang B-Baekhyun bicarakan P-paman."_

" _Pergi atau kutembak kepalamu!"_

Baekhyun tergelak. Cerita telah berakhir dan Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. Menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kau tahu, hal paling lucu saat itu adalah wajahmu! Pucat seperti mayat!" Baekhyun masih tertawa. Wanita mungil itu kini terlihat seperti siswi nakal yang berhasil mem _bully_ temannya. Chanyeol menjadi korbannya tentu saja.

Pria tampan yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya itu akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya, berada dalam posisi merajuk saat ia dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun di dalam butik itu, bahkan tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pramuniaga yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Astaga anak itu!" Baekhyun sibuk mengumpat, segera mengambil langkah untuk mengejar kekasihnya.

"Ah.. maaf dan terima kasih."

Baekhyun masih memiliki sopan, terbukti dari ucapan maaf dan terima kasihnya untuk sang pramuniaga yang mungkin berfikir keduanya hanya main-main dan membuang waktu saja tanpa berniat untuk membeli.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sudah berulang kali ia terlibat obrolan singkat dengan ayah dari sang terkasih. Duduk saling berdampingan dengan secangkir kopi favorit di hadapan mereka. Memandang mahakarya terindah dari Tuhan berupa matahari terbenam.

"Baekhyun selalu suka memandangnya…"

"Ya aku tahu.."

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, lalu menatap Tuan Byun setelahnya.

"Ayah.."

"Ya?"

"Apa ada hal lain yang Baekhyun sukai?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, kau jelas lebih tahu apa yang disukai oleh putriku."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Masih setia menatap Tuan Byun yang justru sibuk dengan keindahan matahari terbenam di hadapannya.

Bahkan panggilan 'ayah' yang Chanyeol sebutkan tadi membuat kita semua tahu seberapa dekat hubungan mereka saat ini.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Apa ayahmu menyukai kopi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kopi jenis apa itu?"

Si manis Baekhyun sibuk memasang pose berfikir. Chanyeol sedang melakukan perjalanan kerjanya ke daerah Selatan, sebuah tempat penghasil kopi terbaik. Tak ingin terlalu membahas perihal apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya di sana karena Baekhyun sendiri sudah hafal betul pekerjaan Chanyeol yang mengharuskan pria tampan itu terus berpergian ke luar kota.

"Apapun itu asal darimu, ayah pasti suka!"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, sementara Baekhyun sibuk terkikik geli.

"Kau tahu seberapa sulitnya aku meluangkan waktuku untuk menelponmu sayang? Jadi tolong jangan bercanda. Jawab pertanyaanku, sayang."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. Chanyeol memang tidak marah. Tak ada satupun urat yang tertarik di leher atau keningnya saat namja tampan itu berbicara tadi. Setidaknya keseluruhan wajah Chanyeol sampai sebagian dadanya yang tertutup kemeja berwarna biru tua itu terbayang jelas dalam ponsel pintar Baekhyun.

 _Video Call_ tentu saja. Keduanya memang sedang melepas rindu.

"Mengapa selalu ayah?"

Dan Baekhyun kesal saat mendapati keadaan bahwa sang ayah selalu muncul dalam topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Karena aku ingin memberikan oleh-oleh terbaik untuk ayahmu, sayang."

"Kau bahkan tak pernah bertanya soal oleh-oleh terbaik untukku, Yeollie. Sebenarnya yang menjadi kekasihmu ini aku atau ayahku?"

Selalu berakhir dengan perdebatan. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan.

"Aku sudah hafal betul dengan apa yang terbaik untuk kekasihku, jadi aku tak perlu bertanya lagi sayang.."

Chanyeol selalu tahu jika perdebatan mereka dapat berakhir dengan sebuah gombalan khas remaja yang tengah di mabuk cinta. Pria tampan itu tersenyum lebar saat mendapati rona merah di pipi Baekhyun.

"Dasar idiot."

Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu setiap kali Chanyeol mengeluarkan gombalannya dan Chanyeol tentu saja selalu merasa menang karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya malu dan salah tingkah.

"Baiklah _Princess_ , jadi kopi jenis apa? Kesukaan ayahmu.."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hey, kau ini anaknya."

"Lalu haruskah aku tahu tentang hal itu sayang?"

Baekhyun memang terkadang menjengkelkan. Chanyeol kembali menghela napas.

"Jangan terlalu sering menghela napas."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Setiap keberuntunganmu akan hilang seiring dengan helaan nafas yang kau keluarkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau pikir aku berbohong? Nenek yang mengatakan itu."

Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nenek mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja Park Yoda!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu katakan sekarang juga pada nenekmu bahwa aku tidak akan kehilangan keberuntunganku hanya karena menghela nafas. Ini sebuah pengecualian."

"Eiii.. mana bisa ada pengecualian seperti itu, Chanyeol!"

"Tentu saja ada!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena sebanyak apapun aku menghela nafas, keberuntunganku itu tidak akan hilang. Akan selalu ada disisiku, dan akan selalu ada saat aku merindukannya. Keberuntungan yang ada dihadapanku saat ini."

Baekhyun tahu betul jika Chanyeol adalah tipikal pria yang romantis, gemar mengeluarkan rayuan yang sekilas terdengar menggelikan namun tetap saja membuat Baekhyun merona.

Hingga Chanyeol menutup panggilan _video call-_ nya dengan berat hati, ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban soal kopi dari kekasihnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk melepas rindu dengan saling menyahuti kata-kata dengan begitu cepat satu sama lain dan tentu saja sesekali diselingi dengan perdebatan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aku tahu satu hal, ayah.."

"Apa itu?"

Tuan Byun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sementara Chanyeol masih menatapnya lekat. Menyadari jika kebiasaan sang kekasih yaitu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali ketika sedang bingung atau penasaran itu berasal dari ayahnya yang tegas ini.

"Aku tahu apa yang Baekhyun sukai."

Kali ini giliran Tuan Byun yang setia menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Ia selalu suka saat aku merayunya, pipinya akan selalu merona merah karena rasa malu."

Tuan Byun terkekeh pelan. Menepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam di hadapannya. Chanyeol merasa dejavu, Baekhyun juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama, menepuk bahunya sambil terkekeh. Sekilas Chanyeol merasa seperti tengah mendengar suara kekasihnya.

"Aku tak pernah sadar dengan sikapku yang mungkin terlalu keras padanya Chanyeol-ah.."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengenal sosok Baekhyun langsung dari mulut ayah kekasihnya itu sendiri.

"Hingga ia beranjak remaja, Baekhyun mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatku cukup terkejut sementara istriku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal."

"Apa itu ayah?"

Chanyeol cukup penasaran. Semakin penasaran saat senyum tipis yang jarang sekali tersemat di bibir Tuan Byun mulai terlihat. Mata pria tua itu kini mulai terlihat menerawang jauh, meresapi kenangan indahnya saat putri kesayangannya itu masih berada disekitarnya ketika masih kecil hingga remaja.

"Ia berkata betapa membosankannya hidup istriku, harus memiliki suami yang kaku sepertiku. Ia selalu berdoa bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan bertemu dengan sosok pria yang ceria, yang mampu membuatnya tertawa dengan leluconnya, dan sosok pria yang romantis, yang mampu membanjiri hatinya dengan cinta dan rayuan."

"…"

"Ia tidak ingin memiliki suami seperti itu. Saat itulah aku mulai menyadari mungkin aku terlalu keras mendidiknya, hingga ia memimpikan sosok pria lain yang kemudian ia sebut dengan suami idaman."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Cukup percaya diri dengan kriteria yang Baekhyun inginkan untuk sesosok suami idaman.

"Sekalipun aku cukup kecewa pada diriku sendiri namun akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa Baekhyun, putri kesayanganku itu akan memiliki jodohnya suatu saat nanti. Jodoh yang sifatnya tidak sepertiku dan untuk itulah aku cukup selektif dengan pria yang dilirik oleh putriku sendiri."

"…"

"Aku hanya takut Baekhyun salah memilih. Ia tak punya panutan soal pria yang akan dipilihnya. Karena pria yang dipilihnya kelak tidak akan sepertiku. Aku cukup khawatir memikirkannya."

Tuan Byun menghela napas pelan. Menatap Chanyeol dan kembali menepuk bahunya pelan. Chanyeol bisa merasakan ada kesedihan dibalik senyum tipis penuh wibawa milik ayah kekasihnya itu. Sekalipun Chanyeol akhirnya mulai mengerti alasan mengapa Tuan Byun terlihat begitu garang. Menatapnya tajam dahulu saat ia mendekati Baekhyun. Namun saat Chanyeol telah menunjukan keseriusan serta tanggung jawabnya, Tuan Byun pun akhirnya melunak dan tak lagi berkeras hati pada Chanyeol.

"Ayah hanya tidak tahu apa yang selama ini Baekhyun katakan tentang ayah padaku."

Tuan Byun kembali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa itu, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Baekhyun selalu berkata bahwa ia punya standar yang tinggi untuk seorang suami idaman. Ia harus kuat dan tangguh seperti ayahnya. Seperti ayah, Baekhyun selalu bangga dengan ayahnya yang sekalipun keras namun Baekhyun tahu jika itu memang yang terbaik untuknya."

"…"

"Baekhyun ingin pria yang seperti ayahnya.."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hal yang paling Chanyeol benci dari Baekhyun adalah ketika kekasih mungilnya itu sudah marah. Chanyeol tidak mengerti alasan dibalik mood Baekhyun yang dapat dengan mudah berubah dalam sekejap mata. Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun tersenyum manis sembari mengedipkan matanya lucu, lalu kini Chanyeol justru mendapati Baekhyun yang cemberut dengan mata yang mendelik.

Hah…

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah susah payah aku memasaknya dan kau menyingkirkan semua sayuran itu?"

Ayolah.. mereka ini sudah lebih dari delapan tahun bersama. Sejak masih sekolah menengah atas dan Baekhyun masih saja memprotes kekurangan Chanyeol yang tidak suka makan sayur.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan wortel dan brokoli, sayang.."

"Lalu kau mau menyalahkanku karena sudah merusak selera makanmu?!"

Baekhyun kembali mendelik dan Chanyeol bingung dibuatnya. Jawaban Baekhyun agak kurang sesuai, dengan berat hati Chanyeol menyebut bahwa kekasihnya yang tengah marah itu memang suka tidak singkron bicaranya.

Karena tentu tidak suka wortel dan brokoli, kurang pas dengan jawaban merusak selera makan. Namun Chanyeol tak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan santapan makan siangnya berhiaskan wajah Baekhyun yang tertekuk.

Mulanya Chanyeol terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun, kekasih mungilnya itu dengan riang datang ke kantor. Agak sedikit tidak sopan memang saat tubuh mungilnya itu langsung merangsek masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, pipi Chanyeol sontak langsung merona merah karena ejekan teman-teman kantornya karena kedatangan si ceria Baekhyun di tengah-tengah mereka.

Namun Chanyeol jelas tak kuasa mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya saat Baekhyun tengah tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah tas kotak makan di tangannya.

"Makan siang datang!" Sahutnya ceria dan hati Chanyeol mendadak terasa hangat oleh perhatiannya.

Sekalipun Baekhyun kini tengah marah hanya karena Chanyeol menyingkirkan sayurannya seperti biasa.

"Sayuran itu baik untuk kesehatanmu! Pantas saja kalau kau mengeluh pandanganmu tak lagi fokus sekarang, tentu saja karena kau tak pernah mau memakan sayur!"

Baekhyun memulai kembali ceramahnya dan Chanyeol tetap memilih menyantap hidangannya. Jika kalian mungkin sering menyantap menu makan siang kalian diiringi dengan musik khas penyanyi café, maka Chanyeol pun demikian. Berusaha menyadari bahwa kata-kata ketus Baekhyun mirip sebuah alunan musik.

Tidak buruk memang, apalagi dengan menu makan siang ala rumahan yang enak ini. Sekotak nasi hangat dengan potongan sayuran yang ditumis tidak terlalu lama. Tentu saja itu sehat sekali, lalu ditambah dengan potongan cumi goreng tepung yang menjadi favorit Chanyeol. Sebuah telur mata sapi dengan bentuk yang begitu cantik.

Sederhana namun Chanyeol tahu betul jika calon istrinya itu memang pandai memasak.

"Berhenti bernyanyi sayang, karena kau tahu bahwa masakanmu ini begitu enak."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Berusaha memberikan Baekhyun tampilan terbaiknya bahkan dengan mulut yang penuh nasi sekalipun.

"Astaga benarkah kau kekasihku? Yang kutahu kekasihku ini doyan sayuran."

Baekhyun masih saja dengan topik utamanya soal sayuran dan Chanyeol tergelak dalam tawa yang cukup menjijikan di telinga Baekhyun. Beruntung nasi itu tak keluar dari mulutnya. _Image_ tampan Chanyeol bisa runtuh seketika.

"Dari dulu aku tidak menyukai sayuran. Lalu siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi kekasihmu itu sayang?"

Baekhyun mencibir sementara Chanyeol sibuk menahan tawanya. Memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan Baekhyun yang masih ada dihadapannya. Menggerutu. Di satu sisi kadang Chanyeol kesal dengan sifat Baekhyun yang mudah marah dan merajuk ini, namun kadang kala Baekhyun juga terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin memiliki suami yang gemar memakan sayuran seperti ayah." Sahut Baekhyun sendu.

Chanyeol tahu ini berlebihan. Ia tak doyan sayur dan hal itu tak akan membuat hubungannya retak dengan Baekhyun. Jika ini lagu, cinta keduanya sudah sedalam samudera, setinggi langit di angkasa, sebesar dunia dan tentu saja seluas jagad raya ini. Tak mungkin goyah hanya karena insiden tak ingin makan sayur.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sudah cukup putus asa dengan usahanya membuat Chanyeol mau menyentuh sayuran-sayuran yang terlihat menjijikan di mata Chanyeol.

"Ayah tak pernah menolak sayur buatan ibu."

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Mendadak ia rindu ayahnya dan Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi sosok yang paling melankolis. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Meletakan sendoknya dan menyentuh telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terjulur di atas meja. Menatap mata teduh itu lembut.

"Aku akan berusaha.."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menyukai sayuran sama seperti ayahmu yang menyukainya, tapi mulailah untuk membuat menu sayuran yang setidaknya siap diterima oleh lidahku. Aku tidak terlalu suka aromanya dan rasanya yang agak… hmm sedikit keras, sayang. Bisakah?"

Chanyeol mengucapkannya pelan. Takut sekali dengan Baekhyun yang nantinya akan tersinggung. Baekhyun rapuh hatinya jika kalian belum tahu. Namun bukan berarti kekasihnya itu tidak pengertian. Chanyeol merasa begitu lega saat Baekhyun kini tengah tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku memang tidak memberi bumbu apapun pada sayuran ini, hanya sedikit garam lalu menumisnya sebentar. Itu tips yang kulihat di internet agar vitamin yang terkandung didalamnya tidak hilang. Maaf jika kau kurang menyukainya sayang."

Bukannya kurang menyukai, tapi sama sekali tidak menyukai. Chanyeol tetap menjerit jika Baekhyun sangat pandai memasak dan masakannya sangat enak.

"Aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi! Dan saat itu aku akan memastikan kau menelan semua sayuran itu!"

Baekhyun memekik lucu dan Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau harus seperti ayahku. Ia sangat gemar makan sayur."

Memang harus seperti ayahnya, yang tak hanya gemar sayur. Ayahnya yang tangguh dan tentu saja mampu melindungi Baekhyun.

"Seperti ayahmu?"

"Hm.. ayahku!"

"Tidak bisa seperti ayahmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena seorang ayah tak mungkin akan menikahi putrinya sendiri."

Baekhyun tertawa lepas karena candaan konyol itu. Chanyeol tak lagi membuatnya kesal hanya karena insiden sayuran siang itu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jujur jika bukan karena tatapan tajam istriku, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memakan sayuran itu Chanyeol-ah."

Tuan Byun tersenyum malu sementara Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Nyonya Byun nyatanya bisa terlihat lebih garang dibandingkan suaminya. Chanyeol ingin tertawa keras namun ia urungkan niat itu.

"Ia selalu berceramah soal manfaat sayuran, lalu memaksaku untuk terus memakannya. Lihatlah kini aku terbiasa dengan sayuran itu."

Tuan Byun terkekeh pelan. Menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang melengkung, membentuk sabit indah kala ia menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus. Chanyeol tersentuh menatapnya.

"Baekhyun juga selalu mengatakan hal itu, ayah."

"Ia mirip dengan istriku bukan?"

"Tentu saja mirip dengan ibunya."

Keduanya seketika tergelak. Tertawa lepas seolah tak ada beban hidup. Hingga Chanyeol merasa ada setitik air mata muncul di ujung mata kirinya. Terlalu keras tertawa mungkin hingga air mata itu keluar begitu saja. Tuan Byun menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"Lalu kau sepertiku bukan?"

"Tentu tidak ayah."

"Ya, karena jika kau sepertiku kau tidak mungkin menikahi putriku kelak bukan?"

"Tentu saja karena seorang ayah tak mungkin menikahi putrinya."

Lagi-lagi tawa itu terdengar. Chanyeol merasa dadanya mendadak sesak, lagi-lagi mungkin karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Tapi ayah.."

"Hm?"

"Baekhyun selalu ingin diriku ini sama sepertimu."

"Kau bercanda Chanyeol-ah.."

"Tentu tidak."

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menyentuh bahu Tuan Byun. Pria tua itu menatap Chanyeol ragu. Agak kurang yakin dengan argumen Chanyeol. Sedikit tak percaya.

"Ia menyebutkannya berulang kali, hingga menjadi sebuah tuntutan bagiku agar bisa seperti ayah. Aku mengerti betul keinginan kekasihku."

"Hey, kau ini!"

Tuan Byun mengacak rambut Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol tahu itu bentuk rasa sayang Tuan Byun untuknya sekaligus untuk menutupi malu hatinya. Tuan Byun merasa tersipu, hatinya hangat saat mendengar bahwa putrinya yang cuek itu nyatanya mengagumi dirinya. Menjadikannya idola dan Tuan Byun bisa larut kapan saja karena terharu.

"Aku ini orang tua yang kolot dan galak, putri kecilku itu mengatakannya berulang kali."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua kolot yang selalu terlihat keren dan orang tua galak yang selalu terlihat tangguh ini?"

"Chanyeol, kau ini."

"Aku serius ayah, Baekhyun memang mengakui sifat ayah yang keras dan membuatnya kesal. Tapi ia tetaplah putri kecilmu yang mengagumimu."

"…"

"Sangat kagum pada sosok ayah yang selalu melindunginya."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sayang, berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu."

"Aku kesal!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun malas. Bukannya ia tak sayang lagi pada sosok mungil itu hingga ia malas menghadapinya. Tapi lebih pada kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sudah hampir satu jam lebih mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggerutu dan menghentakan kakinya cukup kencang. Mereka sedang berada di mobil sekarang, dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman orang tua Chanyeol di luar kota.

Untuk informasi saja, setelah Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian melakukan pendekatan dengan ayah kekasihnya itu, beserta seluruh keluarga Baekhyun tentu saja lalu kini giliran Baekhyun yang berusaha melakukan pendekatan pada keluarga Chanyeol.

Semua ini untuk membuktikan bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin ini serius. Mengingat usia yang tak lagi muda dan tentu saja cinta kuat yang telah terjalin cukup lama hingga membuat mereka yakin bahwa harus ada peningkatan dalam hubungan ini.

Lalu tingkah Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tak nyaman itu membuat hari keduanya seolah menjadi buruk.

"Kau belum bercerita sayang, saat aku menjemputmu kau sudah menekuk wajahmu. Membanting pintu tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun. Apa aku membuatmu kesal? Apa karena aku terlambat datang?"

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak mengalah. Ia tahu betul jika Baekhyun yang sedang kesal tak bisa serta merta dibenturkan dengan perlakuan yang kasar seperti membentak atau mengomelinya. Chanyeol berusaha menjadi pasangan yang mengerti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menoleh. Memfokuskan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. Ini posisi yang tidak patut di contoh memang. Saling berpandangan saat Chanyeol tengah mengemudi. Bisa saja mobil itu menabrak.

Bibir tipis itu telah melengkung kebawah. Lengkap dengan mata sayunya yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol tak punya alasan lagi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mengemudinya, bersyukur dalam hati saat mendapati _rest area_ didepannya dan tanpa ragu langsung membelokan mobilnya. Mengambil posisi parkir yang paling nyaman untuk dirinya bisa berbicara serius dengan Baekhyun yang tengah merajuk.

"Hey.. hey… ada apa sayang?"

Chanyeol berusaha meraih wajah mungil itu. Mendapati wajah sendu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat khawatir dibuatnya.

"Apa aku jelek?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol menyebut Baekhyun jelek?

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku malu jika harus menemui orang tuamu dengan pakaian kuno seperti ini."

Chanyeol tahu betul jika Baekhyun adalah sesosok wanita yang sangat modis _._ Ia benar-benar tahu perkembangan model saat ini dan selalu mampu berpenampilan menarik. Jujur penampilan Baekhyun yang cantik adalah salah satu daya tarik yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sekalipun kebaikan hati dan kenyamanan yang mampu Baekhyun berikan untuknya jauh membuat Chanyeol lebih mencintai Baekhyun daripada penampilannya.

Lalu kini Baekhyun mengeluh soal penampilannya yang kuno dan malu untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Pria kelewat tampan itu jelas bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kau cantik sayang."

"Ini semua karena ayah!"

Baekhyun sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lentiknya dan mulai menangis. Seketika Chanyeol panik. Ia tidak menemukan singkronisasi dalam percakapannya dengan Baekhyun saat ini dan seketika kekasih mungilnya itu menangis.

"Kenapa menangis? Hey jangan menangis, kau tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa melihatmu menangis?"

Chanyeol berusaha menghibur kekasihnya, mengecup pipi Baekhyun mesra setelah menghapus air matanya lembut.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan gaun terbaik untuk menemui orang tuamu Yeollie, dan ayah bilang gaun yang kusiapkan terlalu terbuka dan tidak sopan. Tidak pantas untuk dilihat oleh orang tuamu, dan memintaku untuk mengenakan gaun kuno ini."

Baekhyun menunjuk gaunnya sendiri. Sebuah gaun sederhana berwarna kream lembut kini memang tengah membungkus tubuh ramping Baekhyun. Kerah gaun yang panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut itu berbentuk bulat khas tahun delapan puluhan, lalu dipadu padankan dengan tangan berbentuk pop yang sedikit menggembung.

Kuno memang, namun tetap terlihat cantik di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau marah pada ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja Yeollie!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ini cukup aneh, Baekhyun tak pernah marah pada ayahnya. Sekalipun ayahnya itu keras dan hampir tidak memiliki selera humor namun Baekhyun tidak pernah marah dengan sifat ayahnya itu. Begitupun dengan setiap aturan ketat yang ayahnya berikan, yang selalu membatasi Baekhyun.

Kekasih mungilnya itu akan memilih untuk memaklumi dengan tulus semua perilaku ayahnya. Berkata bahwa itu semua memang untuk kebaikannnya, Chanyeol percaya itu. Intinya adalah Baekhyun tak pernah marah pada ayahnya sendiri.

Lalu kini Baekhyun marah.

"Kau tidak pernah marah pada ayahmu sebelumnya, sayang."

Chanyeol cukup heran.

"Itu karena ayah seolah menghalangiku untuk bisa tampil terbaik di hadapan kedua orang tua kekasihku sendiri."

Chanyeol cukup tersentuh. Ah… tidak. Bukan hanya cukup tapi sangat tersentuh. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menampilkan sisi terbaiknya di hadapan kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang bukan siapa-siapa. Chanyeol sadar betul jika ia dan Baekhyun berbeda. Baekhyun terlahir dalam lingkungan keluarga kaya dan terhormat. Ayahnya adalah seseorang dengan pangkat militer yang cukup tinggi, sangat disegani dan dihormati. Sementara ibunya adalah seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya.

Tak sebanding dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Ayahnya hanya seorang petani yang menggarap sawah dan ladang jeruk milik orang lain. Sementara ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Hidup di pedesaan yang jauh dari pusat kota. Pendidikan kedua orang tuanya juga rendah. Beruntung mereka bisa mendidik Chanyeol hingga kini pria itu dapat hidup mandiri dan berkecukupan akibat merantau ke kota.

Sehingga tak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk tidak merasa bangga dan tersentuh saat Baekhyun yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang itu mau tampil terbaik untuk kedua orang tuanya yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku ingin terlihat cantik dihadapan ayah dan ibumu. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan ayah menghancurkan semuanya. Memintaku mengenakan gaun milik ibu. Gaun yang ibu kenakan saat pesta pertunangan mereka."

Baekhyun terus saja mengeluh. Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang justru meresapi setiap penjelasan itu dengan penuh suka cita.

Bukankah ini salah satu sinyal baik?

Chanyeol merasa ayah Baekhyun memberinya sinyal positif untuk bisa melanjutkan hubungan yang serius dengan Baekhyun. Gaun ini adalah gaun yang dikenakan oleh ibu Baekhyun di acara terpenting dalam hidupnya. Sebuah pertunangan.

Apakah kalian menyadari jika ini salah satu bentuk sinyal bahwa ayah Baekhyun juga merasa ini adalah hari terpenting dalam hidup putrinya? Saat bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sungguh sangat senang dengan kesimpulan yang ia tarik sendiri itu. Memeluk Baekhyun erat dan memberikannya sebuah pengertian bermakna tentang sebuah penampilan. Bahwa Baekhyun hanya perlu meyakini bahwa apa yang dikenakannya adalah yang terbaik. Ia tetap tampil cantik di hadapan kedua orang tua Chanyeol nanti.

"Kau tetap yang paling cantik dan percayalah bahwa ayahmu ingin memberi tanda padaku bahwa ia telah menerimaku untuk mendampingimu, hingga ia memintamu untuk mengenakan gaun milik ibumu. Agar ia ingat bahwa hari ini adalah salah satu hari terpenting dalam hidupmu, sama seperti saat ayah dan ibumu bertunangan. Ini adalah hari yang penting untuk kita."

"Pertama kalinya kau bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku, dengan gaun yang sama dengan yang ibumu kenakan di hari pentingnya."

Baekhyun perlahan mengerti, senyum manis akhirnya tersemat di bibirnya. Merasa menyesal karena ia telah bersikap kekanakan dengan menyalahkan ayahnya soal gaun ini. Menyadari betapa pentingnya makna yang Chanyeol berikan untuk gaun kuno yang terlihat begitu pas untuk ukuran tubuh Baekhyun.

Seolah memang ditakdirkan untuk dikenakan untuk hari terpenting dalam hidup Baekhyun. Sama seperti hari pertunangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Seharusnya aku meminjam pakaian ayahmu yang ia kenakan untuk pertunangannya dulu. Agar aku semakin merasa yakin dengan persetujuan tersirat yang ia berikan untukku."

Baekhyun tergelak dalam tawanya yang sangat cantik di mata Chanyeol. Mata kecilnya menatap Chanyeol jahil.

"Ayahku itu mengenakan seragam panglimanya, apa kau mau mengenakan itu?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya pahit, cukup menyesal dengan leluconnya dan ia tak membayangkan bahwa ia tampil dengan seragam panglima milik ayah Baekhyun. Pasti gagah sekali dan Chanyeol harus sadar ayah Baekhyun tak akan sembarangan meminjamkan seragam itu untuk Chanyeol.

Kasihan Chanyeol… tubuhnya bahkan terlalu kurus.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang selalu saja mengkerut saat ia sudah membahas soal pangkat militer sang ayah.

"Ayahku itu memang sangat keren!"

Memang benar, jika Baekhyun selalu bangga dengan ayahnya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tuan Byun tertawa pelan. Sementara pipi Chanyeol telah merona merah. Malu sekali saat harus menceritakan kembali beberapa penggalan kisah kasihnya dengan Baekhyun. Untuk yang terakhir soal baju panglima itu tentu saja Chaneol malu setengah mati.

"Apa kau ingin mengenakannya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan Tuan Byun kembali tertawa lepas. Melupakan jati dirinya yang terkenal garang dan Chanyeol ragu jika Baekhyun berkata jujur soal ayahnya yang sulit tertawa. Karena berulang kali Chanyeol mendengar suara tawa itu sedari tadi.

Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa, sadar akan kebahagiaan yang mungkin akan merengkuhnya. Hingga keheningan menyusup diantara keduanya.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Iya ayah?"

"Apa kau masih menyimpannya?"

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol tahu pasti pembicaraan ini akan berujung kemana. Tuan Byun telah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Kau belum melamarnya?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya pahit. Tidak tahu pasti soal kalimat apa yang bisa ia jadikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Tuan Byun. Sementara pria tua itu masih menatapnya lekat.

"Aku ingin ayah mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun.."

Tuan Byun tersenyum. Perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya.

"Aku tahu nak."

"Kau memang mencintai putriku."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bukan sebuah cincin mewah. Bukan sebuah cincin dengan tahta berlian bersertifikat dengan harga selangit, juga bukan cincin berukir rumit dengan desain yang satu-satunya di muka bumi ini. Hanya sebuah cincin platina biasa berukirkan nama mereka berdua.

Chanyeol tak tahu pasti peraturan baku soal tukar cincin. Bagaimana seharusnya ia memakai cincin dengan ukiran nama Baekhyun atau sebaliknya saat Baekhyun mengenakan cincin berukirkan namanya.

"Y-Yeollie.."

Chanyeol hanya mengetahui bahwa inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk menjadikan hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya bersama Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu tersenyum bangga saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang telah banjir air mata. Kebanggaan yang muncul bukan karena tangis pilu Baekhyun, melainkan karena tangis haru kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Menikahlah denganku, sayang."

Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan. Melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang sarat akan permohonan. Sebuah bentuk persetujuan yang membuat Baekhyun kaku karena rasa bahagia.

Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah bermimpi untuk dilamar dengan cara yang tak biasa seperti ini. Chanyeol menipunya, membuatnya kesal hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang tak mampu berkata-kata.

Di pagi hari Chanyeol dengan seenaknya membatalkan rencana kencan mereka. Disaat Baekhyun bahkan telah berusaha mempersiapkan diri dengan gaun terbaiknya. Telah berulang kali berkata pada sang ayah soal kedatangan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu justru membawa kabar buruk. Mengatakan bahwa ada rapat mendadak di hari sabtu.

Chanyeol di minta untuk menemani bosnya dan rasanya Baekhyun ingin sesegera mungkin mencekik leher bos kekasihnya itu. Rapat di hari sabtu terdengar sangat mengerikan, terlebih dengan mengharuskan keduanya membatalkan kencan penting ini. Mengapa disebut penting karena kencan ini bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak suka kejutan, ia bahkan telah memberikan sebuah permintaan yang terdengar sangat kekanakan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin sebuah makan malam romantis dengan lilin di antara kita sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, Yeollie."

Chanyeol bahkan dibuat ketar-ketir, mencari dan memesan restoran yang setidaknya cocok untuk keinginan terang-terangan Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun tentu kesal setengah mati saat Chanyeol membatalkan semuanya.

Semakin kesal saat sang ayah justru mencibir Baekhyun. Mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan kencan semata. Membuat Baekhyun berfikir bahwa sang ayah mungkin telah berpihak pada Chanyeol.

Melangkah cepat menuju kamar lalu membanting pintu. Sang ayah yang tak terima dengan tingkah tidak sopannya itu akhirnya menceramahi Baekhyun panjang lebar. Agak tidak pantas disebut ceramah memang karena nyatanya Baekhyun juga terkena omelannya.

Begitu buruk bukan gambaran tentang hari Baekhyun ini?

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya setuju tentu saja. Terlebih setelah dengan seenaknya Chanyeol datang di sore hari tanpa kabar dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa melanjutkan rencana makan malam mereka. Bahkan tanpa mengizinkan Baekhyun berganti pakaian. Masih mengenakan baju rumahannya yang santai.

Baekhyun geram. Namun tak bisa berbuat apapun saat Chanyeol telah menarik tangannya. Membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang jauh dari kata mewah itu. Sekalipun harus menghadapi Baekhyun yang tengah marah, Chanyeol tetap tersenyum kala itu. Membawa Baekhyun memasuki taman kota.

Tempat festival lampion di gelar tiap tahunnya. Beruntungnya tahun ini festival itu di gelar bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Rencana itupun seolah berjalan dengan lancar.

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah memesan restoran."

Chanyeol mengaruk tengkuknya canggung. Benar-benar gugup setengah mati sekalipun rasa bangga itu tetap menyeruak dominan di hatinya. Menatap mata kekasihnya lekat. Mata yang semula mendelik marah itu kini menyipit dengan air mata. Sangat terharu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat segalanya berbeda dan maaf jika hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu."

"Bukan sebuah makan malam mewah yang kau inginkan. Aku terlalu sederhana untuk sebuah impian yang tergambar dalam benakmu sayang."

"Tak seharusnya pula aku mengatakan soal uang saat ini tapi jujur kukatakan bahwa hanya ini yang kumiliki. Semuanya kuberikan untuk cincin ini hingga tak ada yang tersisa untuk sebuah makan malam mewah dengan sebuah cincin berlian dalam potongan kue yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan."

Baekhyun tersentuh mendengarnya.

"Maaf jika aku harus berbohong untuk semua ini. Aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil terbaik di hadapanmu. Sekalipun dengan pakaian seperti ini, tidak berbalut jas mewah. Karena kau tahu aku tak memilikinya."

"Maaf jika aku-"

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Semuanya terhenti dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Baekhyun melakukannya lebih dulu. Kotak cincin itu bahkan hampir jatuh jika saja Chanyeol tak dengan sigap mengenggamnya erat sembari memeluk Baekhyun mesra. Meresapi ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

Bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya namun ini mungkin yang paling nikmat.

"Berhenti mengucap kata maaf, kau bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, dasar bodoh!"

Makian itu terdengar sangat lucu saat Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dan senyum yang tak memudar di bibirnya.

"Cepat pakaikan cincin indah ini di jariku, Yeollie!"

Sebuah perintah dan Chanyeol dibuat tertawa karenanya. Mengenakan cincin sederhana itu di jari manis Baekhyun. Begitu pas hingga Chanyeol merasa perjuangannya untuk memesan cincin itu tak sia-sia. Memeluk Baekhyun erat sebelum kembali berbagi ciuman hangat.

"Apa kau menerima lamaranku sayang?"

"Hey, kau bahkan tak menanyakan hal itu, kau mengucapkannya secara langsung seperti sebuah perintah."

Protes lucu itu kembali membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang terkasih. Menempelkan kedua kening mereka satu sama lain lalu menggesekan hidung mancung mereka. Membuat _skinship_ paling romantis hingga beberapa pasang mata dalam festival itu iri melihatnya.

"Karena aku tahu kau tak akan pernah menolaknya!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau Yoda!"

"Kau akan menolaknya?"

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun hanya menggodanya. Memasang pose berpikir yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut di mata Chanyeol.

"Jawablah sayang.."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Merasakan betul bagaimana tangan kekar kekasihnya itu semakin erat memeluk pinggang rampingnya, hingga Baekhyun merasa kakinya tak lagi menapaki tanah. Posisi yang begitu intim namun tetap romantis untuk sepasang kekasih ini.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain selain jawaban tidak, Yeollie? Aku bahkan tidak menolaknya sama sekali!"

"Aku tahu itu, sayang."

Keduanya tertawa dalam bahagia, kembali menyatukan cinta mereka lewat tautan bibir. Suasana merah jambu tercipta diantara keduanya. Merasa diri mereka adalah yang paling beruntung sedunia karena cinta ini. Baekhyun yang mendapati dirinya akan menikah dengan sosok pria idamannya sejak lama. Pria yang semula takut dengan sosok sang ayah namun kini terlihat begitu akrab.

Lalu Chanyeol yang mendapati dirinya akan menikah dengan putri cantik Tuan Byun yang terhormat dan kaya raya. Mendapati kesederhanaan dalam diri kekasih mungilnya itu hingga membuatnya yakin bahwa hanya ada ketulusan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang.."

Tak ada yang lebih indah dari sebuah momen romantis sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara. Pernikahan menanti mereka. Untuk saat itu.

"Hey anak muda, berhentilah berciuman di tempat umum!"

Rona merah telah tersemat di pipi keduanya.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanyeol sibuk menerawang jauh. Menatap langit yang telah sepenuhnya menggelap. Menyadari betul bahwa matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Berganti tugas dengan sang bulan purnama cantik yang mulai terlihat.

"Kau melamarnya dengan caramu sendiri. Kau membuatnya kesal seharian."

Tuan Byun terlihat menghela nafas kasar dan Chanyeol cukup menyesal karena itu. Menatap Tuan Byun lekat dan memberi isyarat penuh makna bahwa ia meminta maaf. Maaf karena telah melamar putrinya dengan cara seperti itu. Terlalu sederhana bahkan mungkin terkesan kampungan. Lamaran di tempat umum yang Chanyeol bisa masuki gratis tanpa tiket masuk.

Lalu senyum Tuan Byun membuat segalanya berubah. Kesederhanaan itu memang lebih nyaman dirasakan, asalkan hati telah tertaut maka tak ada hal yang perlu di takutkan. Tuan Byun seolah membalas isyarat Chanyeol. Tak masalah dengan cara seperti apapun yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk melamar putrinya.

Asalkan Baekhyun bahagia. Ia tentu turut bahagia.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya samar. Mengerti betul jika persetujuan itu telah ada bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mengutarakannya lewat kata-kata.

"Aku gugup."

"Katakanlah Chanyeol-ah.."

Kembali mata keduanya bertemu dan saling meyakinkan satu sama lain. Tubuh jangkung itu telah lebih dulu berdiri. Membiarkan Tuan Byun duduk sendirian disana sementara Chanyeol telah berlutut di hadapannya. Duduk bersimpuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat. Sangat terlambat untuk mengatakan hal ini ayah, tapi yakinlah bahwa aku memang bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengatakannya."

"Baekhyun.. aku mencintai putrimu Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku ingin menikahinya.."

"I-izin-kan a-aku untuk menikahinya, ayah."

Chanyeol khawatir, ia khawatir tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat puluhan bahkan ratusan bulir air mata telah mendobrak pertahanannya agar tetap terlihat tegar di hadapan sang ayah mertua.

"A-aku ingin menjadikannya istriku."

"Aku ingin Baekhyun menjadi yang satu-satunya untukku, A-aku akan mencintainya hingga akhir hidupku."

"A-ak-aku.."

Chanyeol kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar bahwa ia tak pernah sanggup mengucapkan apa yang ada dihatinya itu pada Tuan Byun. Menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupnya untuk selama-lamanya. Mencintai Baekhyun, melindungi Baekhyun selamanya.

Chanyeol bahkan tak lagi merasa dirinya pantas disebut pria saat ia justru jatuh dalam kesedihan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya yang rapuh, hingga ia butuh sosok ayah dari kekasihnya itu untuk membantunya.

Memeluknya erat dan ikut larut dalam kesedihan.

"Ikhlaskan dia, nak.."

"Ikhlaskan kepergian Baekhyun.."

"Baekhyun sudah tenang sekarang.."

Chanyeol ragu ia bisa ikhlas menghadapi semua ini. Chanyeol ragu jika ia bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Baekhyun yang begitu mendadak. Chanyeol ragu jika ia bisa mengikhlaskan diri bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi disisinya untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm gonna marry your daughter..

And make her my wife

I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life

And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die

I'm gonna marry your princess

And make her my queen

She'll be the be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen

Can't wait to smile

When she walks down the aisle

On the arm of her father

On the day that I marry your daughter…

\- Brian McKnight - Marry Your Daughter -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau mengenalnya?"_

" _Hm, tentu saja. Sudah lebih dari enam bulan ia berada disini."_

" _Kasihan sekali dia."_

" _Ya, aku prihatin dengan hidupnya. Kehilangan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya dalam sebuah kecelakaan."_

" _Kapan tepatnya kekasihnya itu meninggal?"_

" _Di hari yang sama setelah ia melamarnya."_

" _Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali dia."_

" _Ya, kau benar. Ia gila karena hal itu. Berbicara sendirian."'_

" _Bukankah hal itu biasa dilakukan oleh seseorang yang… hmm gila?"_

" _Ya, bahkan kupikir aku akan ikut gila karena kasihan padanya."_

" _Eoh? Kenapa?"_

" _Sangat menyedihkan ketika mendengarnya berbicara sendirian. Seolah ia tengah berbicara dengan ayah mertuanya sendiri. Menceritakan banyak hal soal kekasihnya, meminta izin untuk menikahi kekasihnya sendiri dan berakhir dengan tangis karena rasa bersalah. Apa kau berfikir ini tragis?"_

" _Ya, tragis sekali.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jika kau merasa ini menyedihkan.._

 _Maka menangislah.._

 _Jika kau merasa tidak.._

 _Maka aku pun tidak.._

 _Aku tidak pernah merasa kehilangannya_

 _Ia tetap berada disekitarku.._

 _Menjadi bagian dari hidupku.._

 _Sekalipun ia telah pergi meninggalkanku selamanya.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu selamanya, Chanyeol-ah.."_

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini oneshot pertama saya yang saya buat sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu tapi baru sekarang saya publish, terinspirasi dari lagu marry your daughter yang menyentuh banget dan selalu buat kita berfikir tentang kebahagiaan saat dan setelah menikah

Tapi... saya mau coba munculin sisi lain yang menginspirasi saya buat bikin ff gaje ini wkwkwkk

Saya juga terinspirasi dari mv ukiss yang 0330, sumpah mv lama daŕi grup favorit saya dan ngena banget lagu dan mvnya

Intinya disini chanyeol ga pernah ngobrol sama Tuan Byun, obrolan diatas itu cuma khayalan chanyeol yang gila karena baekhyun meninggal. Baek meninggal akibat kecelakaan setelah di lamar chan dalam ff ini dan chan selalu bayangin dia minta izin untuk nikah sama Baek ke Tuan Byun sama seperti liriknya maŕry your daughter yanh menyentuh itu huks

Jadi dari segi chan dia kaya lg ngomong sama Tuan Byun, padahal kalo kata suster rsj dia mah lagi ngomong, ketawa terus nangis sendirian *ditabok chan wkwkwkk

Saya sengaja masukin part sedihnya terakhir, dan namanya chan udh gila dalam ff ini jd kadang dia ngerasa sedih dan ga ikhlas baek meninggal, tapi di part terakhir dia sedih karena dia ga merasa kehilangan baek, baek tetep hidup dihatinya

Okeee itu aja, semoga bisa jadi selingan siang siang ya hehe

Protect you dalam proses yaaaa, CHANBAEK IS REAL

Siģn

Dara


End file.
